Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device and methods for fabricating the same, and in particular it relates to a resistive random access memory (RRAM) device and methods for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
Resistive random access memory (RRAM) has recently gained tremendous popularity due to the advantages of low power consumption, low operation voltage, high writing and erasing speeds, high endurance, long data-retention time, reading without damage, multiple memory states, simple structure and scalability. The basic structure of the conventional RRAM is a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) lamination constructed by a bottom electrode, a resistive switching layer, and a top electrode. The resistive switching (RS) of the RRAM is an important device characteristic. The conventional RRAM, however, has a limited space for routings due to the arrangements of the word lines, the bit lines and the source lines.
Thus, a novel a resistive random access memory (RRAM) device and methods for fabricating the same are desirable.